


Валерьянка

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Просто маленький мимимишный драббл в рамках еженедельных драбблов на патреоне. Формат пока не устоялся (они норовят разрастись в мини), заказать и получить их в ранний доступ можно только патронам, но потом я постепенно все перетаскиваю сюда.





	Валерьянка

Иногда Гэвин совершал невъебические глупости. Набил татуировку анархии на шее. Прыгнул в непроверенную воду и обрел восхитительный шрам через все ебло. Ладно, там он хотя бы спасал чертова котика, который пострадал намного меньше — а вот Гэвина вылавливал Хэнк и чуть не добил его в больнице. Подкатил к андроиду, которого чуть не пристрелил парой месяцев раньше — ну тут хоть все выжили, только Коннор трахнул его в архиве, под камеру, а потом долго вычищал запись со всех серверов и бэкапов.  
Сегодня они гнали чертова дилера через целое поле валерианы лекарственной. Точнее, гнал Коннор: его любимая кожанка, подарок Рида, вся была в длинных листочках.  
Нет, степень глупости просто зашкаливала. Надо было сразу пиздануть Коннора в Иерихон или хотя бы забрать куртку. Но Гэвин устал, хотел домой и пожрать, так что распахнул дверь, подхватил с порога ждущую кошку и в неясном порыве передал ее Коннору. Мизери раскрыла розовую пасть и заворчала таким тоном, что Гэвин отпрыгнул — а потом не мог перестать ржать от вида кошки, ползающей по андроиду, как по бревну. Коннор остолбенел, пока лапа не перепахала ему щеку до тириума.  
— Черт, засранка! — Гэвин попытался забрать кошку, и получил четыре царапины на руке. — Слезай! А ну кому сказано!  
Еще четыре царапины. Коннор сунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда пучок листьев и кинул его в Гэвина. Кошка кинулась и чуть не снесла с ног, вопя как баньши.  
— Я отомщу! — Гэвин еле снял эту наркоманку.  
— Нет, это я отомщу.  
Коннор с неожиданной легкостью приподнял его за шиворот и толкнул к стене.   
Конечно, они придумали героическое объяснение свежим шрамам Коннора. Засос на шее так легко объяснить бы не получилось.   
Подарить Коннору майку с вышитыми листочками валерьянки было, конечно, ужасной глупостью...


End file.
